Girls' Night Out
by CrimsonTheHedgehog
Summary: The girls decide to have a girls' night out and things get interesting. Takes place sometime after "The Start of a Whole New Life". Rated M for suggestive content and mild language.


Crimson groaned. _How do I let myself get talked into these things?_ She asked herself. She was with the girls at the request of her little sister, Crystal. It was her idea of a sort of "girls' day out. Since eight o' clock that morning (which in Crimson's mind was way too early) they had managed to drag her to a beauty salon, a dress shop, and the mall where they were now. It had been a living hell for Crimson, but she persisted, convincing herself that enduring the torture would somehow make her stronger. They were currently standing outside of a very fancy, very _girly_, boutique. All the girls went inside, including Crimson.

"See Crimson, isn't this fun?" Maria was her usual happy-go-lucky self. She smiled as she felt the fabric of a dress.

"I think I've had more fun at a funeral. In fact I know I have." Crimson was considering setting the place aflame but realized it would probably be a waste of time. She got Crystal's attention. "I'm going to the bookstore across the hall. Come get me once you've finished here."

Crystal just rolled her eyes, but said she'd come after Crimson when they were done shopping. Crimson went over to the bookstore. She browsed their limited collection and found a few books that looked interesting. She took them to the counter and paid for them. For the next hour, Crimson sat on a bench reading one of her books. As she finished, she looked up to see all the rest of the group coming her way. Cream was running up to her.

"Ms. Crimson we bought you something!" Cream shouted.

_Oh great._ Crimson thought. "What is it?" she asked.

Crystal reached into one of her bags and pulled out a long, solid black dress. The dress was plain, no decorations, and no frilly lace. "Do you like it?" Crystal asked. "Every girl needs a black dress. Even you." Crimson looked at the dress over again. She took the dress from Crystal.

"You know, I actually do like this." Crimson said. The girls were shocked.

"You really like it?" Cream asked.

"You bet. Thanks girls."

Crystal was speechless. She looked at Crimson thinking something was defiantly wrong with her.

"Ok," Crimson said, "where to next?"

"Home." Crystal said. "We're done for the day. I figured since the guys are out watching a wrestling match at Sonic's, we could hang out at our place, if you don't mind that is." Crimson was about to tell her no but Crystal was giving her the puppy dog look.

** "**Fine, just don't destroy anything." Crystal gave her a big smile.

"You can trust us. We just need to drop Cream off at home and we'll be on our way."

* * *

Once the group had gotten back to Crimson's house, the girls went up to Crystal's room. Crimson opted out saying she was tired and needed to rest (she really didn't want to be stuck in a room full of girls talking about makeup and jewelry). After Crimson had gone back downstairs, Crystal asked, "So what now?"

Rouge smiled. "I have an idea." She pulled out a large bottle of wine. "How about a toast to getting Crimson to like a dress for once?"

Crystal looked uneasy. "Rouge, where did you get that?"

"Don't worry about it honey. Just enjoy a drink."

"Not so sure that's a good idea."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Just one drink. That's all I ask."

"Well, I guess just one couldn't hurt." Crystal took a drink from the glass Rouge passed to her.

* * *

Crimson had just sat down with her book. She listened to the girls upstairs giggling at whatever they giggled at. Crimson didn't care. So long as nothing got destroyed, she didn't care what they did. However, about an hour later, the laughter had seceded to moans of—pleasure? Crimson decided to go upstairs to see what had caused the change. As she approached Crystal's room, she began to get a bad feeling she shouldn't open the door. But, as usual, she didn't listen to her instinct and she opened the door.

"What the hell?" Crimson closed the door, went down to the alcohol room, and began to drink. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Are you sure Crimson will let us in Crevan?" Silver asked

"Positive, as long as nothing gets broken." Crevan was in a good mood. He had made the right bets on the wrestling match and had a pocket full of cash. He planned to clean out the rest of the others money in a poker game.

As the group approached the house, Crevan saw Crimson sitting on the porch, a gun in one hand and a bottle in the other. All the lights in the house were off, except for Crystal's room. Crevan noticed about five more bottles sitting next to Crimson. _Uh-oh, _Crevan thought, _this can't be good_. Crevan signaled for the guys to hold on. He waved Shadow on with him.

"Crimson?" Crevan asked. Crimson looked up. She was wasted. Crevan saw now that the bottles were vodka bottles.

"Get back." Crimson slurred. "I'll kill all of you." She took aim and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked, but no bullet came out. Thankfully it was out of ammo. Crimson just looked at it and threw it on a pile of weapons beside her. She pulled out a knife and began to walk towards the woods.

"Crimson, where are you going?" Crevan asked.

"To go cut my eyes out."

Crevan looked to Shadow. "A little help here?" Shadow walked over to Crimson.

"Crimson, give me the knife and the bottle."

"No." Crimson said. "Why should I?"

"If you do, I'll get something nice."

"How nice?"

"Bigger and shinier than the Master Emerald."

"What could that be?" Sonic asked.

"A polished statue of Eggman?" Crevan offered.

Shadow just shot them a look. Crimson thought about Shadow's offer. Finally she handed the items over and hugged Shadow. Shadow, who was happy but slightly confused, tossed the knife to Crevan who skillfully caught the blade and put it in an empty sheath at his belt.

"So sis, what happened that caused you to drink this much?" Crevan asked.

Crimson paid him no attention. She seemed to busy nuzzling Shadow's chest fur. "My Fluffy." She cooed. Shadow shot the guys a 'Say-it-and-die' type look. A few of them broke out in grins as they finally realized who Fluffy was.

Shadow gently pulled Crimson away and asked. "Crimson, what did you see in the house that caused you to do this?"

At the mention of the house, Crimson's eyes went wide. "Don't make me go back in there. Please! It was horrible! Please don't make me go back!"

Crevan was in shock. He had never seen Crimson like this. "I'm going to go check inside, see what's going on." Crevan drew his sword and walked toward the house.

"Whatever you do don't go in Crystal's room." Shadow pulled her closer and she instantly went back to nuzzling his chest. "Fluffy."

Moments later, Crevan came running out of the house screaming, "MARIA, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WITH CRYSTAL?"

Everyone watched as Crevan ran face first into a tree. The only tree in the yard at that.

"O.K.," Shadow said, "now I'm curious." He began to head for the house.

"NOOO!" Crimson shouted. "Don't go in there Fluffy. It will destroy you!"

"It can't be that bad." Shadow went in the house and within seconds was running out of the house. He took a swig from the vodka he was holding, looked at the bottle, and downed the whole thing in one go.

"That's it. Let's go guys." Knuckles said. "If it's disturbing enough to mess with all three of them, I have to see it with my own eyes." The group followed Knuckles in. When they opened the door to Crystal's room they got more than an eyeful.

The girls were there, in all their glory, making love to each other. The room smelled of sweat and wine. The guys shut the door and walked out. They found themselves looking at a passed out Crimson, a semi-conscious Crevan, and a drunken Shadow. More bottles had joined the pile by the steps.

"Shadow, care to share some of that." Sonic asked. Shadow just glared at him.

"Don't worry," Crevan said, "I'll go get it." Crevan entered the house and went into the basement where Crimson kept the alcohol. After killing the seeker that tried to attack him, Crevan turned on the lights. "What the f**k? It's empty!" Crevan came back out and told the gang. "I just don't understand. It was full when I did inventory this morning." Crevan looked around and for the first time, noticed the giant pyramid of bottles sitting in the yard. He looked back to Shadow, then to Crimson, and finally back to the rest of the group.

"OK, something has to be done. We need to knock the girls out, and put them in separate rooms."

"And how," Silver asked, "do you propose we do that?" Silver immediately regretted asking. Crevan looked at him and broke out in a grin.

"Let's just say you play a big role." Crevan looked over at Crimson. "Do you think you could focus long enough to knock them out telepathically?"

Crimson frowned. After about five minutes, she said, "They go night-night."

Crevan looked to Silver. "OK, your turn. I'm going to go in and open up the rooms. Afterward, you need to use your telekinesis to move them from Crystal's room to a different room in the house."

Silver looked skeptical. "I'm not so sure I have that kind of energy. It takes a lot for me to move an object, more for a person."

"Don't worry, I'll be helping you. I'll move the air around them to pick them up. We can leave Crystal in her room, so that'll be one less person to move."

Silver thought about this for a second. "Alright, I'm in." So Crevan and Silver went to work, moving the girls to different rooms. It took them roughly an hour to complete the task. By the time they were finished, both Crevan and Silver were exhausted.

"Thanks Silver," Crevan said, "I don't think I could have done this without you."

"Don't mention it. Although it may take months of therapy to get that image of Blaze and Rouge out of my head. Ugh." All the guys were tired, there energy exhausted after the excitement.

"Ya'll can crash here for the night." Crevan told the group. "I'll take the heat from Crimson tomorrow." Everyone nodded their thanks and fell to the floor where they stood. It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep. Crevan knew that it would be a long day for the girls tomorrow. And Crimson, she would have one hell of a hangover.

* * *

Maria was the first of the girls to wake up. When she opened her eyes she immediately had to shut them again. It hurt to look at the light that was streaming through the window. She eventually was able to get up and move around a little. Her head was pounding and the room seemed to be spinning. She realized she had no clothes on. She looked around and, for the first time, realized she was in Crevan's room. She tried to remember what had happened the night before, but it was all a blur. She found her clothes lying beside the bed. She got dressed and headed down stairs.

Down stairs, she found the guys, and for some reason Crimson, asleep on the floor of the living room. In short order, the rest of the girls awoke and came into the living room. By the time Crystal, the last to awaken, got into the living room the ones on the floor began to stir.

"I swear," Crevan said, "if I never see anything like what I saw last night, it'll be too….AHHHHHH!" Crevan's cry awoke the rest of the group. They saw the girls and all of them cringed. Only Shadow and Crimson remained asleep.

"What's wrong with ya'll?" Crystal asked. She looked around at the girls. "And why do I have such a pounding headache?"

"Wait," Silver said, "you don't remember anything from last night?"

"No, and by the look on the others' faces, I would say neither do they."

Maria looked at Crevan. "Wait a second. Ya'll know don't you?"

"Ya'll get bathed, _separately_, and we'll show you." Crevan wouldn't look any of the girls in the eyes.

"Can I have a hug first?" Maria smiled and started toward Crevan. She soon found herself in the pool with the rest of the girls and saw Crevan dumping a huge amount of soap into the pool.

"Have you lost your mind?" Sonic asked. "Crimson will kill you!"

"I'll clean it later." Crevan said as he summoned a wind to start a spin cycle in the pool. In about five minutes, the girls were lifted out of the pool and dried off in a dome of pure heat. Their teeth had even been cleaned.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to see Crimson and Shadow. Their eyes were blood shot and both had a cup of coffee. It was Crimson who had spoken. "Why is my pool now black and soapy, why are the girls standing there looking confused, and why the hell did ya'll wake us up?"

Crevan spoke up. "I'm about to explain that and I will clean the pool." As he spoke, the water was sucked out of the pool and thrown in a random direction, while fresh water came from the lake and refilled the pool.

* * *

Eggman had decided to leave his base for a nice little stroll. As he walked outside, he stretched and inhaled the crisp morning air.

"Ah, a perfect day for some outdoor scheming." He said.

Suddenly, a black wall of water crashed into him, sending him flying back into the base. He sat up, soaked by the sudden onslaught. He sighed. "Then again, maybe I should just stay home today."

* * *

As the group headed back into Crimson's house Crevan had them sit down. The guys all left the room except for Shadow. Crevan hit a few buttons on a wall panel and a giant screen came down. With a few more buttons scenes from last night began to play. The girls all paled. Crimson and Shadow got up and headed for the alcohol cellar.

"Don't bother; you both emptied that room last night. And Crimson, you may want to buy more ammo. You sort of wasted it all last night." Crevan had his back turned to the screen.

"What?" Crimson asked. "There were roughly 100,000,000 bottles down there."

"Look outside." Crevan said. Crimson walked to the window and looked out to behold two pyramids of vodka bottles, one of which was as tall as a skyscraper and about a half as wide. She turned to Crevan.

"We drank all of that?"

"Yep, and the bigger pyramid is yours." Crevan shut the monitor off. "The only thing missing was your special wine." He looked at Rouge. "Although I think I know what happened to it." Crevan went upstairs to Crystal's room and came back with a half full bottle of wine. Rouge just paled.

"I've never seen that before in my life."

"Really?" Crimson asked. "Then why did I see it sitting in Crystal's room last night when I came to check on ya'll and saw…Oh god, the images are coming back." Crimson took the bottle from Crevan and downed it in about five seconds.

"Sis! Have you lost your mind? That stuff is ten times as potent as regular wine!"

"Oh shut up Crevan. You know I'm resistant up to a certain amount." She glared at the girls. Finally, her eyes rested on Crystal. "And you, I'm beyond disappointed. Of all people, I expected you to know better! You're grounded. In fact all of you girls are!"

"Hold on." Rouge said. "You don't have that authority. We all have our own houses you know." Rouge didn't like the smile that crept onto Crimson's face.

"Actually you don't. In my last moments of soberness, I destroyed all of ya'll's houses. So now, you have no choice but to stay here until they're rebuilt."

The girls looked stunned. By this time, the guys had walked back into the room. Crimson turned to face them. "And as for ya'll." Crimson said.

"Hold on, we didn't do anything wrong." Crevan said defensively.

"Oh you're not in trouble guys. In fact, I'm rewarding ya'll." The guys were awe struck, but they knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. Crimson walked over to a wall and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of moving gears and hydraulic hissing as the walls moved apart revealing a safe big enough to fit a bank into. Crimson opened a small door that was on the main door and went inside. She came out with a small bag of money.

"Here you go." Crimson handed the bag to Crevan. He opened the bag and looked inside. His eyes went wide.

"Um, sis, there's a lot in here for such a small bag."

"I know. It's made like the pockets on my trench coat. Now ya'll go enjoy yourselves."

As the guys left, not wanting to pass up on a once in a life time opportunity, Crimson turned to the girls.

"Now to start your punishment. First thing you're going to do is clean the house. All of it."

And so time went on until the other houses were built and the girls went back home. It would be a few months before any of them ever set foot back in that house (except Crystal who lived there and Maria who came to visit Crevan).

The lesson learned is, don't cause Crimson to drink, she gets pissed.


End file.
